The subject invention is directed to the art of electrical contact elements for application in lamp sockets and, more particularly, to an electrical contact element with a contact zone to be acted upon by electrical lamp contacts, the contact zone being laterally offset from a terminal lug of the electrical contact element.
A wide range of generic electrical contact elements of the type generally under consideration are commonly used in the lighting art to enable electrical connection to an electric lamp disposed in a lamp base. Typically, the electrical contact elements are uniquely designed and formed to meet particular applications. Thus, they are highly specialized and are therefore usable only in a narrow range of applications. In addition, electrical contact elements generally experience a relatively short service life because of their special construction and design.
In contrast thereto, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical contact element of the type under consideration which is able to fulfill its function correctly and without trouble over an extended period of time and service life and which can be employed with various lamp socket sizes and arrangements.